


take the fall [PODFIC]

by sadiesynecdoche



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiesynecdoche/pseuds/sadiesynecdoche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blofeld has eyes in Austria, and he knows there's someone else he can use against Bond. [Podfic of "take the fall" by thisissirius.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	take the fall [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211470) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> My first real podfic (so criticism is always welcome), and what a fic it's for. Quite simply the best Spectre canon-divergence fic I've read. And I'm not overly fond of the 00q pairing, but it works brilliantly here. Hope you enjoy.

**Length:** 00:13:57  
**Download Link:** [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2kck3k83petre44/Take+the+Fall+pod.mp3)


End file.
